A Home for Agniece
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: A short, three chapter story, for an online friend whose name is...of course...Agniece.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The sound of the train racing down the track, along with the movement of the train had lulled many of the passengers to sleep. It would have done the same thing for Heath only the blonde haired cowboy was too busy looking at the beauty that was curled up next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. Her name was now Agniece Bonnaveture Barkley-a woman born and raised in France who had moved to California a few years before. Her hair was pitch black, her eyes brown and she stood a mere five feet three inches. He chuckled at the thought of what his family's reaction would be when he brought home a new wife when he'd left home to get a simple pump for one of their mines. As he pulled her closer, he closed his eyes and started dreaming of how they had met-and then married-in spite of knowing each other such short time.

 _Heath rode into Robinson's Ferry and dismounted his horse. He hadn't wanted to make this trip, but he was the only one available-as Nick and Jarrod both had prior commitments on top of their already heavy workload. He shook his head; the last pump should have lasted longer. He froze as he entered the livery stable. A red headed, wiry, man who had given him a bit of trouble not an hour ago was inside…only this time he had another man with him. The second man was much taller, and larger, than the first one and had dark hair._

" _Well, well," the red headed man folded his arms. "We meet again. You going pay up on that gambling debt we talked about earlier."_

 _Heath's eyes grew cold. "I told you before, mister. I've never seen you before in my life. I've never played cards with you, and I sure don't owe you any money." The whole time Heath kept his eyes on both men. If they attacked him, he knew he might be in trouble…due to the second man's size._

" _You lie, mister!" The red headed man, whose name was Carl Bryant, yelled-even though he knew full well it was he who was lying. Truth was, after Heath had mentioned needing a pump, the man had assumed Heath was carrying the money for the item on him. He'd never stopped think that; maybe, Heath was going to have to go to the bank before going to buy the pump. That being the case, Mr. Bryant had enlisted help, saying Heath was refusing to pay what he owed Mr. Bryant._

" _I do not lie." Heath watched for any movement from the two men only to find himself being pushed from behind…a third man-whom Heath had not seen had attacked him. A fight then broke loose. In a matter of minutes Heath lay unconscious on the livery stable floor with a knife wound to his shoulder. Whether that was due to being hit by one of the men or from the loss of blood-the the three men did not know, nor did they care._

" _Get his wal.." Carl Bryant started to order his friends when all three heard the sound of a rifle's hammer being pulled._

" Arrêtez ! _" A female voice came from behind them. While none of them knew French, they pretty well knew they'd been ordered to cease what they were doing…which they had, as the French word meant STOP. However, hearing a woman's voice mattered little to Mr. Bryant or the man who had attacked Heath first-as they figured they could sweet talk her and then overpower her. However, both men were stunned when the second, large man, turned a bit pale and started muttering….and then practically flew out the door. It made Mr. Bryant and the remaining man wonder just who had just entered the building._

" _He owes me money!" Mr. Bryant once more lied and started to bend over Heath only to have a bullet whiz past his head._

 _Mr. Bryant and his friend jumped backwards. "You lie! You in and out all week! This man, he get here today!" She said as she prepared to fire the rifle again. The eyes of the woman screamed 'I missed on purpose; I won't miss a second time'._

 _Mr. Bryant's help turned and gave him a glare of his own. "You told me you played poker with him two nights ago, here in the saloon!" However, Carl Bryant had no time to reply…as the sheriff, along with a few other men, stepped in the door. Their eyes widened, though none but the sheriff-who knew the young woman well, quickly moved to her side._

" _Miss Agniece, you're the one who fired that shot I heard? What happened?"_

 _Agniece nodded and, in her best English, explained what happened as she lowered her rifle. "You take them." She held the rifle-which was pointed downwards-in her left hand while she pointed towards Mr. Bryant and his friend. "He," she moved her hand, making it so she was pointing to Heath, "I help him. You take him to my office?" Okay, it wasn't exactly hers, but the town's doctor had been pulled out of town on an emergency. As his nurse, Agniece had full use of the small medical building._

" _John, Paul!" The sheriff, who privately thought Agniece should have been the doctor, snapped at two thin, brown haired gentlemen in the group. "Get the stranger; Agniece will show you where to take him." He and his deputy then escorted Heath's attackers to the jail._

When the train came to stop a watering hole, Heath and Agniece got off to stretch their legs...and to check on Charger; the animal had been put in the area meant for transporting animals. Heath, who could tell something was bothering his new wife, stopped walking. He turned to face her while keeping a hold of her hand. "What is wrong? You're not sorry you married me, are you?"

"Oh non!" She exclaimed. "I mean, no. I very happy."

"Then what is bothering you?" Heath asked with even more concern in his voice.

"Your family…" she lowered her eyes. "They accept me? We not know each other…long."

Heath smiled and, taking a hold of her chin, he lifted her head back up. "They will love you as much as I do." He would have kissed her right then and there only the train whistle sounded, and the train conductor started yelling for all those who had gotten off the train to get back on.

"Think he borrowed his timing from Nick," Heath, who had told Agniece all about his brothers and sister, muttered. It only served to make his new wife laugh. Soon the train was moving; Agniece was resting her head on Heath's shoulder again, and Heath was back to thinking about the time the two of them had together and his decision to ask her to marry him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 _Heath opened his eyes. It took a moment to get his eyes to focus. Slowly, everything came back to him. He tried to sit up only to find a black haired woman laying her hand on his uninjured shoulder and telling him to rest._

" _Where am I? How long have I been here? Who are you?" Heath asked, unable to take his eyes off the beautiful woman standing next to his bed._

 _The fact that she could tell Heath was impressed by her appearance made Agniece blush just a little. "My name Agniece_ _Bonnaveture. You in doctor's office. You here four days. This," she pointed to his wound. "It got infection. Good you awake now."_

 _Doctor's office? The room didn't look like anything one would see in a medical building. He had seriously thought he was in a private home. "Where's the doctor?" Heath asked, and immediately wondered if she was the doctor. The idea made him automatically clutch at the blanket that lay over him. It made Agniece laugh._

" _I not doctor, I nurse." She went on to explain in the best English she knew that the doctor had not been available at the time Heath was attacked. "I keep you here, take care of you." Due to the fact she'd seen the way his eyes had studied the room, she explained the small medical office had one bedroom for her to use. "I have no home of my own. Do not worry," she had to suppress a laugh as Heath's eyes widened. She could only imagine what he was thinking. "I sleep on chair," she pointed towards a brown chair that sat to the side of the bed. "Or, I sleep on couch in waiting room."_

 _Heath was amazed. He remembered waking up in some pretty uncomfortable places before_ _when_ _he'd been hurt. It was nice to wake up in a comfortable bed instead, though it amazed him she'd slept on the chair and couch so he could_ _lie_ _someplace beside an uncomfortable_ _examining_ _bed...which he knew from past visits to the area was the only other option. "You have no home?"_

" _No, I flee bad uncle in France. Friend help me, get me job here, but now she married and not here. Doctor let me use this room." She began_ _checking his shoulder as she_ _took the bandages off, checked and care for the wound and then rewrapped his shoulder with new, clean bandages._

 _The next couple of weeks seemed to fly. Heath and Agniece visited, got to know more about each other and, once Heath was able to get out of bed, they went on a couple of walks and even a picnic. Of course, Heath had sent a telegram to the family only…all he'd said was 'Unavoidably detained, have pump, will be home next week'. He wasn't about to admit that he was staying longer to be around the French nurse._

 _Heath, who had been waiting for the stagecoach, had thinking about Agniece. He thought on their talks, their walks and the picnic. He remembered how she'd slept on a couch so he could recover. Most of all, he thought on the fact that-while he'd had other people do the same as she for him-he'd never felt anything close to what he was feeling now. As the stagecoach had entered, Heath had turned and hurried down the street towards the medical_ _office._ _He wasn't three feet away when Agniece stepped out; she was surprised to see Heath._

 _She felt her heart skip a beat. She had hated knowing he was leaving town while she had to stay behind, but had told herself there was nothing she could do about it. "I thought you left."_

" _I couldn't." Heath took a hold of her shoulders. "I want you to come with me. I want you to make your home with me. I love you."_

 _Agniece's eyes widened, and her heart skipped a beat. She too had quickly fallen in love with the blonde haired, quiet spoken cowboy, but she had never dreamt he felt the same way. She tried to answer, but her shock made it impossible for her to speak._

" _You don't have to answer me, now." Heath, who didn't want her to feel rushed, told her. "I won't be leaving for a couple of days." He hadn't had to wait a couple of days, though. She'd stopped him when he let go of her shoulders and started to walk away._

" _Yes," Agniece smiled, even though she actually spoke the word in French. "I will be your wife."_

When the train rolled into Stockton, Heath woke up. He gently shook Agniece's shoulder to wake her up as well. "We're here. There's my family." He pointed out the window to Victoria and the others. He'd sent a wire asking them to meet him at the station, said he had a surprise for them.

Agniece looked at the people Heath was pointing at. She felt herself starting to get nervous again. However, Heath-who could tell what her problem was-smiled and asked, "Do you remember what you said to me when we were waiting to board the train?"

It took her a moment, but soon Agniece was smiling as she repeated her words. "Cela ne me dérange pas if je viens juste de te rencontrer...mon coeur me dit que j'ai fait pris la bonne décision."

Heath chuckled. She was definitely nervous. "In English, please."

Agniece smiled. "It not matter…we just meet. My heart says this is right."

Heath smiled and stood up, holding his hand out as he did so. "Let's go meet the family."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 _ **Two Years later:**_

Music filled every available space of the three bedroom home that Agniece and Heath had shared since they arrived in Stockton. That is, the home he and his brothers had built when Heath had brought Agniece home as his bride. The couple were celebrating their second wedding anniversary, and had decided to renew their marriage vows.

Decorations were hung around the spacious living room which held a sofa, love seat, a few chairs and a piano. Jarrod, Nick, Nick's new wife, Paula and Audra were all mingling with their guests while Victoria was up in Agniece's and Heath's room helping Agniece get ready for the ceremony.

"You look as beautiful as the day Heath brought you home." Victoria put the crown of flowers that Jarrod's wife had made for the occasion on Agniece's head and stepped back.

"A bit rounder, good we not do this in five months. This celebration it…maybe…get stopped." Agniece smiled as she patted her slightly swollen abdomen, and looked at the strong willed woman who had opened her arms and welcomed her into the family without hesitation. That reaction had gone a long ways in erasing any fears the young woman had previously had.

Victoria chuckled. "Rounder is fine in your condition. Though, I dare say you are right when it comes to the timing if you waited." She turned and headed for the door. "We'll be ready to start soon."

Agniece might have told her mother-in-law there was no need to leave only she was too busy looking out the window. She could see that some of the guests were outside talking, and that her husband, along with her brothers-in-law had joined them. The fact that so many people would show up to any kind of celebration the Barkleys would hold no longer astounded Heath's wife. She had quickly learned her husband's family not only knew how to throw a party, but how they made everyone feel welcome as well.

Her eyes went to Jarrod. He had been so polite and charming when Heath had introduced her to him. Overtime, she had come to value his honesty. She then looked at Nick. He was dressed in a dark blue suit with a black tie. She had to chuckle. That man was the loudest person she'd ever met, but he had heart of gold and a lot of tenacity. She respected that, and was glad the tenacity was a trait shared by Heath. Come to think about it, that trait was common in the whole family. When Audra stepped out of the house and started motioning people inside, Agniece had to smile wide. Her sister-in-law's kindness to others, and her devotion to her family and friendswere also praiseworthy. Thinking about the brother she'd only heard about through letters, Agniece couldn't help but think she would see the same, or similar, qualities in him if their paths should ever cross.

"The guests are finding their seats" said Heath-who hurried into the house and up the stairs, stepping into the room.

"Don't they say it bad luck…" Agniece teased as she stepped away from the window. "You see bride before wedding?"

Heath laughed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and laid his free hand on her abdomen. "I think it's too late to worry about that." He started kissing her only to have his mother interrupt them.

Rolling her eyes, she told them, "This renewal of vows was your idea, so I suggest you postpone any other activity until later."

"Yes, Mother." Agniece and Heath laughed as Victoria left the room, telling the two not to forget what was going on.

After Victoria left the room, Heath held out his arm and smiled. "After the formalities are over, we are going to the Stockton hotel for the night-Jarrod's paid for it. He's also bought a wedding anniversary present for us. He's sent it to the hotel room."

Gift? Hotel room? What on earth had her brother-in-law gone and done? Agniece wanted to ask, but Heath was already leading her out of the bedroom door and then down the stairs. The music disappeared the moment the couple entered the room, as did any talking. It wasn't long before Heath and Agniece were exchanging vows; though, they-and everyone else-laughed when the Reverend said Heath could kiss the bride…again. How could they not when a rather blunt nine year old boy embarrassed his parents by pointing at Agniece's swollen abdomen and said, in essence, "I think they already did that." Naturally, all it earned the young boy was the opportunity to be taken out of the room by his father.

~oOo~

The moonlight slipped in though the slit created by the two curtains that hung in the hotel room's window. Heath and Agniece were curled up in the bed, a bottle of the best Rosé sat on the small end table that was next to the bed-though some of it was gone. The beverage had been a pleasant surprise. "Jarrod has a colleague who just returned from France, the Provence area to be exact. He brought a few bottles with him even though he has bought plenty here' had been Heath's exact words.

"I got best bargain when I get home with you. I hope we get many many years together." Agniece tilted her head back so she could look into her husband's eyes.

Heath chuckled as he pulled her closer. Even though he was tempted to, he wisely decided not to touch the subject of making sure the child she was carrying eventually would have a sibling. He wanted her tonight and, if he touched 'that subject' he'd only find himself in the hallway. "We'll have a lifetime to be together." He said as he lowered his head and covered her mouth with his.

Four months later, Heath and Agniece were blessed with a son, Morgan Bonnaveture Barkley. Three years after Morgan's birth the couple was blessed by the birth of their daughter- Julie Agniece Barkley. Years later, the brother and sister would enjoy repeating the story of how their father had given their mother more than a house to live in…he'd given her a home filled with love.

 **A/N For those of you who may be thinking 'Why would she have any alcoholic beverage to drink if she's expecting?'…..the research I did said doctors and society in the 1800's did not stress the importance of not drinking while one was expecting. Yes, they were social rules of what to do, how much etc…but the medical knowledge wasn't there. And, as you can see, I don't have them drinking a lot.**


End file.
